This invention relates to a device for facilitating administration of medicine to a patient, particularly liquid medicine.
Many patients, whether children or adults with a swallowing or other disability, are incapable of effectively taking certain medicaments. Medicines in liquid form are frequently spilled during administration to the patient. In such circumstances, it becomes difficult to apprehend just how much medicine the patient has taken and how much has been lost.
Other patients have difficulty swallowing medicaments in pill form.